Structures or other objects, such as doors, windows, ladders, movie screens, window coverings, curtains, and the like, have long been well-known architectural and design options. Hardware frequently is used to slide these structures from side-to-side using wheels that slide along a horizontal track. Some modern designs include wheel and track hardware that is visible to users. However, the known designs for visible hardware for these structures tend to be cumbersome and bulky. Many require large brackets and associated hardware to secure the structure to the wheels and to maintain the wheels on the track. Such hardware increases the weight of the overall system and decreases the weight limit of the structure that is able to be supported by the hardware. These drawbacks encumber the mobility and functionality of the structure and the hardware system.
In recent architectural advancements, hardware designs having sleek, clean appearances and an efficient use of materials have become widely popular. Most of the known designs are bulky and heavy, which can result in instability of the hardware as it rolls along the track and therefore instability of the structures attached to the hardware. The bulky and heavy designs are not consistent with the current architectural trends towards hardware systems that have a clean-line design and that efficiently use materials. Accordingly, despite the benefits of known hardware for sliding structures, there remains a need for cost effective and light-weight hardware that does not compromise durability or stability.